


Two years

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Steps, Fluff, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Parent Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Spoilers, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Thor comes back after two years and meets your children for the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

“I will come back as soon as I can. I promise.”

And those were the last words you heard from Thor before he did spin his hammer and disappeared into the sky, leaving you with two babies in your womb and an uncertain future before you. Two years later, he was still to fulfil his promise.

You were a lab worker at the SHIELD’s lab, that’s how you two met. He got interested on your and didn’t try hiding it at all, and your relationship progressed really quickly in comparison to any other you’ve had and you were well aware of the fact you would need to share him with the whole Asgard. That was never a problem to you, to be honest. You were okay being alone and had friends and family around you.

Usually, when you needed Thor the most, you would tell Heimdall and he would bring your lover to you but for the latest two and a half years, that hadn’t happened. You could remember all of the times you had called for him with no answer. You didn’t call for him anymore but still waited. You would know if he passed away, the news would come to you in any way. So you waited.

“Mama!” You heard the childish yells when you stepped into the daycare space of the compound.

Dustin and Astrid were Thor’s children, period. Not just because  _you knew_  they were his kids but because of various reasons. They had his eyes and hair, blue irises and golden locks that made everyone fall in love with them at first sign. Thor was also the one choosing their names long, long ago when you decided to have a kid. It was no accident or random thing that happened; he was the god of fertility, for goodness sake. He knew the exact moment he had impregnated you and about the two kids that you were bound to have a few months after he left. Somehow, he also knew they would be a couple and how to name them. Dustin:  _Thor’s Stone_ ; and Astrid:  _divine beauty_.

The prince and princess of Asgard, demigods; and there they were. Just two kids playing with friends like life wasn’t complicated at all, and like their father didn’t seem to be in danger or hurt by the moment.

“Look at my little prince and princess.” You smiled while your kids crawled in your direction. “Did you two behave?”

“We got some rain when Astrid was upset,” Anna told you. “But we managed. Dustin comforted her.”

A small smile decorated your face. Your kids had taken more from Thor than from you both in their appearances and powers. They were also very attached to each other.

Anna helped you putting the kids in their strollers and heading to your apartment at the compound. You moved to live with the Avengers a few months before giving birth to your children, both because you had good friends there and because the twins were more powerful than you expected, and needed attention.

Astrid and Dustin were asleep by the time you reached your home. Currently, they were two of the only four kids and Anna and her assistant fed and bathed them when you had to stay late at the lab, and you only needed to put them to bed.

They were already tucked in their cribs when you noticed that there was something different in your house.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” You whispered. “Lock the kids’ room. Summon Tony.”

The system didn’t verbally answer but you could hear when the door was locked.

You walked to your room in silent and careful steps stopping, frozen, when you saw a shadow by your bed.

“Y/N.” You heard in a low voice, turning around in a hurry.

Thor was standing in front of you, wearing his armour and a careful look on his face. You could see the shadow of something in his eyes.  _Doubt_.

“Thor.” You exclaimed, not thinking twice before launching yourself into his arms.

Your loved caught you in the middle of the way. He held you tightly, tighter than he had ever held you. His lips felt sweeter than ever, even though they tasted the same. He was the same but so much better.

“How long have I been away?” He asked in a mutter. 

“Two years.” You touched his face, pulling away and finally looking at him. “Your hair. And your eye! What happened to your eye?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be back sooner.” He affirmed. “I didn’t mean to stay away for so long. And the children…”

Thor’s expression suddently changed. 

“The children. Astrid and Dustin.”

You nodded.

“I want to see them.” He affirmed. “Are they awake?”

“Asleep.” You pulled him by the hand. “They look so much like you.”

You moved yourself to the kids’ room, having F.R.I.D.A.Y. unlocking it and assuring Tony everything was fine before stepping before your fast asleep children. Thor smiled openly and goofily the moment he rested his eyes on them, scanning their peaceful faces.

“Are they mortal?” He questioned in a ton that showed you he didn’t really care but was curious.

“I don’t know but they have powers.” You affirmed. “Astrid frequently makes it rain when she is sad or feeling lonely. Dustin is a friend of thunders; he creates them every time he is scared. But both showed more than a single power.”

He confirmed, not moving his eyes from their faces for a long moment before turning to you.

“I have so much to learn about them.” He held you by your elbows in an affection sign.

“Well, for one your son loves to lick the floor.” You pointed.

Thor laughed, holding back when he realised it could wake the kids up.

“Not today.” He walked out of the room with you. “Tomorrow, you’ll tell me everything I need to know about them and about you, about the time I’ve been away. I have so much to tell you about Asgard too.”

“Why not now?” You frowned. “I want to know what happened to you.”

“I need you in my arms, my queen.” He cupped your face. “It’s been a long time without you.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thor’s insistence, Loki meets your children.

You stood silently as Dustin and Astrid gave Thor their toys, babbling and trying to pull hair or pull out his new eye-patch, which prompted giggles from your mate.

“What’s this?” he questioned when she crawled to him with a toy version of his hammer, hitting it on the floor repetitively with a goofy laugh that made you smile.

“Mama,” Dustin reached out his little hand. “Mama.”

You smiled and walked to their side, sitting down on the floor beside Thor. You’ve gotten a couple of days off of the lab thanks to Thor’s arrival and he himself was now using his free time – the couple or so of hours a day he didn’t need to spend trying to deal with the Asgardians moving to Earth and everything else he needed to know he was a king – to get close to your children.

You tried to keep yourself calm but things weren’t exactly folding easily inside your head. You were worried, the world was going crazy and everything was  _too damn dangerous._ How were your kids supposed to be safe now? Thor had told you to relax but, honestly, it was hard, really hard.

“Mama,” Astrid used Thor’s hands as a support so she could stand up, getting close to him enough and touching his face, trying to grab his beard with her tiny hands. “Papa.”

Thor’s eyes shone with surprise and his lips parted open.

“Papa,” she repeated, open hands hitting on his face “Papa.”

Your mate reached out and lifted her high, bouncing her on his arm.

“Yes, it’s papa,” he affirmed. “It’s papa!”

Your little girl just giggled, still lightly slapping his face and beard.

“Brother?” you heard, looking up from your spot to find Loki.

You stood rigid on your spot, instantly, wrapping an arm around Dustin – who was close to you – and shielding him with your body while keeping an eye on Astrid.

You’ve discussed that with Thor, letting Loki close to your kids. You didn’t trust him, he’d literally tried to kill you last time he was on Earth, but Thor had convinced you that he was good now – or at least not-too-bad – and that the kids should be part of his life, and you were willing to try, though very hesitant.

“You must be Y/N,” he looked at you. “I believe we haven’t met properly.”

“You may not remember but you tried to kill me,” you pointed. “So… Yeah, we haven’t been properly introduced.”

He stood for a moment then smirked as if it amused him and stepped closer.

“Those must be the children,” he pointed.

“Yes,” Thor stood up with Astrid in his arms and walked to his side. “Hey, Astrid, look at who is here.”

Your daughter looked at the raven-haired man by her side, puzzled and maybe confused.

“That’s your uncle Loki,” your mate said cheerfully. “Say hi to your Uncle Loki, Astrid.”

Loki  _smiled_. In a very honest and not malicious way, in a way that you even believed he was honestly enchanted by the child in front of him.

“Hello, Astrid,” he reached out and touched her hand. “You have a beautiful name.”

“I picked it myself,” Thor affirmed. “I knew she would look beautiful.”

“Is she…” his brother looked at him.

“As far as I know, she is a storm,” Thor smiled, caressing her hair. “Dustin too.”

As his name was mentioned, Dustin managed to get out of your grip and crawl in Loki’s direction, sitting down in the middle of the way and giggling, and you looked up to notice how the god of mischief was creating a funny illusion in front of himself that quickly faded away, while still grinning.

You smiled, not even realising you were doing so and stood still when your son tried to stand up alone. While Astrid was a quicker speaker, he was the one trying his first steps in the latest few days. He hadn’t yet managed to achieve such a thing but was sure trying.

Slowly and hesitantly, he stood on his wobbly legs and trying to step closer to his  _uncle,_ who quickly offered his hand for him to give him support.

One step, two steps, three steps. And when he almost fell, Loki reached out and held his hand so he wouldn’t hit the floor.

“Hello, Dustin,” he kneeled and picked the boy up, quickly making a face when he pulled his hair. “Ouch.”

“’oki’ Astrid said and her brother looked at her as if absorbing her words. “’Oki.”

“Is that normal?” the raven-haired man asked his brother.

They had their own communication and language and by now you were already used to it.

“It’s mostly a bunch of dada’s and tha-tha’s with different intonations,” you affirmed. “They do that a lot.”

You took a long breath, eyes still fixed on Loki, and you could see how Thor was smiling openly by his side with the corner of your eye. You still didn’t trust him – and probably never would – but your mate knew what he was doing. At least you  _hoped_  he did.

“I never thought you would have kids,” the god of mischief affirmed. “I never thought I would like them either.”

Hesitantly, he moved his hand up and brushed Dustin’s blonde hair to the back of his ear.

“It’s nice to meet them,” he finally said. “You have a family, after all.”

You were surprised, very surprised. Of all reactions you thought Loki could have to your kids, this wasn’t one you imagined.

“ **We**  have a family. Dustin and Astrid are your family too,” Thor corrected him. “You’re my brother. I want you to be in their lives.”

Later that night, the kids were in their beds, Loki was God-knows-where and you were laid on Thor’s chest, your mind still on earlier that day.

“My brother can love,” he affirmed, making you look up at his face. “He deserves to love and be loved. I won’t ever restrain him from that.”

You sighed, your eyes not moving from his.

“I’m not sorry,” you affirmed. “They are my kids and I’m trying to do the best for them, and that includes protecting them from what I consider dangerous.”

“I know,” he caressed your back. “He tried to kill you, after all.”

“Yes, he did,” you reaffirmed. “I’m not saying I will fully trust him with the kids  _now_ but… We gotta give him a chance. If you trust him, I can try and…  _Respect_  his presence here.”

You rested your head back on his chest and closed your eyes, opening them wide the moment something went through your head.

“Did our son give his first steps in Loki’s direction and we didn’t even notice that?”

“I think so.”


End file.
